


Claimed by Two Alphas

by Kleineganz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha!Misha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Omegas are Intersex (in this universe), Vaginal Sex, alpha!Jared, omega!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Jensen spent his adult life living a lie. He was blessed with being tall and muscular, which helped him pass off the lie of being a beta, when he had presented as an omega at the very late age of twenty-two. He fled his comfortable acting job on the set of Days of Our Lives and spent a few months in seclusion until he could go on suppressants and scent blockers. Passing himself off as a beta meant he had to live a celibate life.Fast forward a decade, and he’s now starring on a successful TV series with his best friend, Jared, who happens to be an Alpha. Jensen thinks he’s attractive, but brushes off all the flirtatious advances, fearing both the show, and his career, would be over if his secret ever got out. Enter new cast member Misha Collins, another Alpha with a mischievous twinkle in his impossibly blue eyes, and the warmest smile this side of Jared himself. When the two begin a friendly rivalry that made Jensen weak in the knees, he knew he was doomed.





	Claimed by Two Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> In this reality, omegas are biologically intersex, with both a small penis and vaginal opening, called their breeding hole (to differentiate them from female betas). When they present around age 12-16, they transform. Their penises shrink, their testicles get pulled into the body and become ovaries, and their breeding hole opens in the seam of their perineum. Jensen was an incredibly late bloomer, so he was able to fly under the radar and maintain his status as a beta. Lots of biological hand-waviness here because this is meant to be mostly porn.

_I am so fucked_. Jensen had to excuse himself from set and take a breather in his trailer. Jared and Misha were at it again and the mere thought of the two Alphas posturing in front of him was starting to break down his suppressants and scent blockers.

Stripping out of his clothes he stepped into the small shower and turned on the water to lukewarm. Feeling the cool water sluice over his skin and wash away the sheen of anxious sweat that covered his body felt good. Picking up his scent blocking bodywash, he scrubbed himself from head to toe, paying special attention to the areas with the most concentrated scent glands. _C’mon man, keep it together. They don’t know you’re an omega. I hope._

Letting his hands drift down, he couldn’t help the groan when his fingers brushed his erect cocklet. He had a love-hate relationship with the organ these days. Before his presentation, he had a respectably sized cock. All that was left was three inches of practically useless flesh that was now ten times more sensitive. He popped boners all damn day, but because he was so small now, thankfully no one noticed.

Giving in, he took himself in-hand, using his other hand to push two fingers into his breeding hole. He couldn’t get off anymore unless both were stimulated. His mind kept flashing between Jared and Misha as his fingers worked in and out of his hole furiously, while his other hand stroked and squeezed his cocklet. His entire body shuddered when he finally came, leaving him slumped against the shower wall, breathless.

When Jensen walked out of his trailer bathroom a moment later, with just a towel wrapped around his waist, he was startled to find both Jared and Misha sitting in the small lounge. They both had a sheepish look on their face. “What the hell are you two doing here? Can’t a man get any privacy?”

“We came to apologize—” Misha began before Jared interrupted.

“Jensen … we know,” Jared admitted.

 _Shit. No, it can’t be. Can it?_ “Know what?” Jensen asked hesitatingly.

“We know you’re an omega,” Misha clarified.

“I’ve known for … a while,” Jared said. “Since back when we shared that place together.”

“Yeah, and I figured it out pretty soon after joining the cast,” Misha said. “It’s the main reason why Jared and I are often such assholes to each other around you.”

Jensen stared blankly at them both for a moment, before plopping down into a seat opposite to them. “Fuck, this can’t be happening. The show … it’s got record ratings this year,” Jensen said. He looked up at the two Alphas with pleading eyes. “Please, for the sake of the crew, you … can’t tell anyone. Please!”

Jared and Misha looked at each other in amusement for a moment before they both knelt in front of him, each putting a comforting hand on the terrified omega. “We didn’t come here to tell you we were outing you,” Jared explained. “We came here to offer a proposal, of a sort.”

“What kind of proposal?” Jensen asked warily, trying not to enjoy the warmth of their hands on his thighs.

“Jared and I have been talking,” Misha began. “We’re both very interested in you. I went and did some research and while it’s not common anymore, it’s not illegal either…”

Jared nodded when Misha looked at him to take his cue. “Well, we … we’d both like to claim you as our omega. Together.”

Jensen felt himself slick at the picture that suggested. Swallowing hard his eyes flicked from Misha’s to Jared’s before skittering back to his lap, and their two strong hands. “Both? How?”

“It requires one of us to accept taking the role as your secondary Alpha,” Misha said, his voice dropping lower. “I … I know I’m a rather new addition to … well everything. I am willing to concede to Jared being your primary Alpha. That is, if you accept our offer.”

Jensen’s mind began to reel at the implications. His heart pounded in his chest and it became hard to breathe.

“Hey! Hey, hey, hey,” Jared was saying, suddenly kneeling up, getting into Jensen’s face. The man’s large hands cupped his face and forced him to look up. “C’mon Ackles, deep breaths. Calm down. Shh. It’s going to be fine.”

Taking a couple of deep, cleansing breaths through his nose, Jensen managed to keep himself from panicking. As tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, he shook his head. “I don’t know. I … how … can this work without ruining my career? What about the show? The crew? We’ve got such a good thing going here.”

Misha and Jared look at each other in confusion for a moment. “Why are you afraid of this ruining the show or your career as an actor?” Misha asked.

“C’mon, I know how this works. I’m an omega, so my contract with the network isn’t legal,” Jensen said as he stood up, and began to pace between the Alphas. “That means I’ll have to quit the show. We all know that would doom the series. I mean, it’s not like I’m the best actor or anything, but the show is about Sam _and_ Dean. If one’s gone, the show’s over.”

Jared and Misha laughed simultaneously as they pulled themselves to their feet. “Jensen, we’re not going to let that happen. We’ll just sign a new contract for you,” Jared reassured him.

“Do you really think we’re the kind of Alphas that would want to see you stuck at home, naked and pregnant twenty-four-seven?” Misha asked. “You’re far too talented to do that.”

Stepping back to look at them again, he saw the sincerity in their eyes. “So, um, you’d do that? Let me keep acting?”

A light of hope shone from both Alphas’ eyes as they nodded. “Does that mean you’ll consider it? Being our omega? Belonging to both of us?”

Pausing, Jensen thought about it again. He knew he cared a lot about Jared, but he’d recently started to fall hard for Misha too. To be able to have both was almost inconceivable. Yet, here he was. Jensen nodded. “Yeah, I’ll … consider it. Just give me some time. I need to get my affairs in order. Hell, my parents don’t even know…”

Jared and Misha came over to embrace him. “Sure, take as much time as you need. Let us know when you’re ready to decide,” Jared said, kissing the top of is head gently. Misha merely winked and placed a kiss on his cheek.

***

Jensen had decided almost immediately that he would accept Jared and Misha’s offer, but he let them sweat it out while he got all his affairs in order. Regardless, he knew his secret would come out now one way or another.

It took Jensen the rest of the month to get everything settled. He flew home to Texas the next weekend to tell his parents first. Thankfully they were more understanding than he’d feared, and they were excited by the news of his being claimed by not only one, but two strong, handsome Alphas.

Next, he headed to Los Angeles and talked with his agent first, before approaching the network. If he was going to be outed, it was going to be on his own terms. The executives at the network were appreciative of him coming to them in private first. That would give them time to work up the right spin and PR campaign when he, Jared, and Misha went public with their announcement.

Jensen cringed at the press tour he knew they’d be expected to do, but it came with the territory of being a celebrity. In between all his traveling around, the only time Jensen saw Jared and Misha was on set. He refused to speak to them otherwise until he had taken care of everything first.

The crew knew something was up because Jared and Misha suddenly stopped posturing around each other, and they had reasonable working days because they didn’t need anywhere near as many takes to get each episode filmed. Jensen smiled at himself while he eavesdropped on the crew speculating on what might be going on.

***

When he was ready, Jensen sent a message to Jared and Misha, to meet him at his place. He was nervous, but he was looking forward to what was to come. In his message he left instructions for the Alphas to arrive together and let themselves in, having sent Jared a key _. I’ll be waiting in the bedroom._

The sound of the front door opening was Jensen’s cue. He got himself into position on the bed, kneeling in supplication toward the bedroom door. He couldn’t help the little grin when he heard Jared and Misha’s intake of breath as they entered the candlelit room.

“Jensen?” Jared breathed. “Does this mean?”

Kneeling up on the bed, he smiled broadly at both and nodded. “I, Omega Jensen Ross Ackles, accept your right to claim me, Jared Tristan Padalecki and…” Jensen chuckled. “Dmitri Tippens Krushnic.”

Even in the dim light, Jensen could see Misha blush at the use of his real name. Jared stared in shock for a moment as his brain caught up with what he just heard. “Wait, what?!”

Misha rolled his eyes. “It’s a long story. I’ll tell it to you afterward, okay?”

Blinking in confusion for a moment, Jared then looked at Jensen again. “What the heck are you wearing?”

It was Jensen’s turn to blush. “A traditional outfit Omegas used to wear during public claiming ceremonies.”

“We’re doing this in public?” Jared asked in shock.

Laughing sincerely now, Jensen shook his head. “Nah, I just thought it looked kinda sexy.” When Jensen saw it for sale online, he couldn’t help but order it.  
  
The silky opaque fabric felt heavenly against his skin. It was a simple design, a single garment slipped over the head, designed to protect an Omega’s modesty, while giving easy access to his most intimate areas through a slit in the fabric in the back. There were also two openings on his shoulders that exposed where his mating glands were located.

Jared and Misha both visibly relaxed and moved closer to the bed. They sat on either side of him and looked at him in awe for a moment. “Are you sure? If we do this, there’s no going back.”

“Dude, do you think I’d go through all this trouble if I wasn’t sure?” Jensen asked in mock annoyance. “C’mon, I thought you knew me better than that by now.”

“So, you’re really ready to do this?” Misha asked reaching out tentatively to brush his face.

“Yeah, I am,” Jensen said. “I care about both of you so damn much and knowing I don’t have to choose between you? How can I say no to that?”

Both Alphas leaned in and scented him and Jensen couldn’t hold back the high whine when he felt a gush of slick slide between his legs. The Alphas caught the scent and pleased rumbles came from deep inside their chests.

“Fuck, you smell so good,” Jared praised. “I can tell you stopped taking your suppressants.”

Nodding, Jensen otherwise held still while the Alphas slowly moved closer, their hands exploring while their noses were buried on each side of his neck, taking deep breaths to get his scent. The mixing scent of omega and Alpha arousal began to get heady in the room.

When fingers began to explore lower, appreciatively cupping his ass before dipping between his legs, Jensen let out an unexpectedly needy whine.

“You’re already so wet for us,” Misha purred into his ear. “Are you ready for your Alphas to claim you?”

“Yeah, I’m so ready,” Jensen replied.

At that, Jared and Misha stood, moving to the side of the room to remove their clothes. Jensen watched eagerly as they revealed each inch of their skin. They were both fit and handsome. Any omega would have been lucky to call them Alpha. _How’d I get so damn lucky?_

Once they had stripped completely, Jensen shivered at the sight of both of their erections. They were clearly Alphas, and both were well proportioned to their size. That’s the first time Jensen thought to ask. “So, how is this dual claiming even going to work? I don’t have to take both of you at the same time, do I?”

Looking at each other, Jared and Misha smiled for a moment. “Don’t you worry about that. We’ve done our homework too, and we’ve discussed how we’ll be doing it,” Jared reassured him. “Trust us.”

“Okay,” Jensen agreed.

“Get over here,” Jared invited, while he and Misha opened their arms.

Hopping off the bed, Jensen made his way over to the now very naked Alphas and allowed them to embrace him. Without their clothes, the smell of their musk and arousal was even stronger. The warm slide of their hands and arms around him made him feel safe, as Jared used his other hand to tilt his head up to capture his mouth.

Jensen groaned as Jared kissed him slow and gentle, his tongue licking over his bottom lip, seeking entrance. As the kiss deepened, Jensen flushed as he felt more slick slip between his thighs. Misha’s hand slid down his front and worked its way underneath the garment he wore. He gasped into the kiss when Misha’s hand found his hard little cocklet, stroking it gently before diving behind to slip his fingers into the folds of flesh that hid his birthing hole.

“You’re drenched,” Misha remarked as he continued stroking. “Want you so bad.”

Jared’s fingers joined Misha’s, but they went further. “This is my hole first,” Jared purred. “Gonna fill you up good, little omega.”

Dragging some of his slick back, Misha began playing with Jensen’s other hole. “This is my hole to claim tonight. I bet it’s so hot and tight in there.”

All he could do was whine as the two Alpha’s had their way with him, their fingers slowly breaching both of his holes while holding him up and taking turns kissing him. The slide of their fingers inside of him soon became too much, and he was a quivering mess when they pulled the first orgasm out of him right then and there.

Jared picked him up in a bridal carry when his knees gave out and carried him over to the bed. “Hey Mish, help me with him,” Jared said as he handed Jensen to Misha before situating himself on the bed. He lay himself down on the bed, his very hard cock standing straight up while it leaked pre-cum all down the thick shaft.

“Are you ready to be claimed by your Alphas?” Misha asked Jensen.

“Yes, I’m so ready. Want you so bad Alphas,” Jensen pleaded.

“Good boy,” Jared said. “Now c’mere and sit on my cock, sweetheart.”

That took Jensen by surprise. “You’re not going to mount me?”

“Trust me, this will make our claiming easier,” Misha chimed in as he set Jensen on the bed.

Shrugging, Jensen crawled over to Jared and straddled the larger Alpha. He’d dreamed of being impaled on Jared’s cock for so long now, he couldn’t believe this was finally happening. Positioning himself over the large dick, Jensen slowly lowered himself onto it. Feeling the large head breach his hole felt better than he could have imagined, and he eagerly slid the rest of the hard length into him. The Alpha and omega both groaned simultaneously when he bottomed out.

Jensen was about to start sliding back up when Jared’s large hands stilled his hips. “It’s Misha’s turn now.”

“Wait, what?” Jensen startled.

“Shh. Settle omega. We need to both claim you at the same time for this to work. You have two holes, one for each of us,” Jared explained, while holding his hips tight. “Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you.”

Then he remembered how Misha had been playing with his ass earlier. He was so turned on, it hadn’t occurred to him why he’d been doing that, but now he realized that he’d been stretching him open.

“You’re producing a lot of slick, but I also have lube,” Misha explained as he climbed onto the bed behind Jensen. “Now lean forward for me, omega.”

Doing as he was asked, Jensen leaned forward, letting Jared capture his mouth in a slow, sensuous kiss. At the same time, Misha was penetrating him again with two slicked fingers. Being filled up with Jared’s giant cock along with Misha’s fingers already felt amazing.

“Okay I think he’s ready enough,” Jared decreed. “I can’t hold back much longer.”

“Relax for me sweetheart,” Misha said as he shifted behind him. The next thing Jensen felt was the blunt pressure of Misha’s cock pushing into his ass. The sharp burn from the initial stretch had him keening into Jared’s shoulder.

“Shh. Just relax and breathe, you can take it,” Jared reassured him, stroking his now sweat-soaked hair.

Slowly Misha’s cock rocked in and out of his ass, making room for itself inside of him. The initial burn slowly faded, and Jensen felt himself relax, finally allowing Misha to slide in balls deep.

“Good boy,” Misha praised. “How do you feel, stuffed with Alpha cock in your two holes?”

 “Very full,” Jensen said with a slight chuckle. “Fuck, I never thought I’d feel this full. This feels amazing.”

“Just wait ‘til we start moving,” Jared said with a wicked grin.

Grabbing his shoulders for leverage, Misha was the first to begin moving, sliding slowly out of his ass before slamming back in again.

“Oh, fuck—” Dean groaned, cut off as Jared mirrored the motion.

“Hold on now omega, we’re gonna fuck you real good,” Jared said, even as he slammed in a second time.

All Jensen could do was grip the sheets under his hands tightly, even as the two Alphas began to increase their pace, starting a rough, claiming fuck. The omega screamed out in pleasure as the two large cocks set up a brutal rhythm between the two of them.

Because of his biology, Dean’s prostate was located between his breeding hole and his rectum, so it was getting stimulated from both sides. In all his wildest fantasies, he never imagined the pure blinding pleasure having two cocks inside of him would produce. There were no thoughts left in his mind, just intense sensation as his body began to be wracked with one orgasm after another.

Misha’s hands had moved to his hips, so he could hold him still as he fucked into him hard and fast. Already the Alpha’s knot had started to swell and catch. Almost at the same time Jared’s cock was pounding into him from below, trying to shove his growing knot into his breeding hole.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Jared growled. “You about there, Mish?”

“Just about,” Misha grunted. “Hold on Jensen, we’re almost ready to make our claim.”

Something in Jensen’s lust filled brain cleared for a moment. _This is it. Am I really ready for this?_ Looking down at Jared’s handsome face, twisted in pleasure, and hearing Misha’s pleasured grunts from behind him, it came to him in a moment of pure clarity. _Yeah, I am ready. With these two, I’m … home_.

At that moment, the two alphas positioned themselves with their mouths over his mating glands. Bracing himself for what was about to happen, Jensen held himself as still as possible, even as the two Alpha’s knots both locked into him at the same time, stretching him impossibly full. The next moment, he felt their teeth sink into his flesh and both mating bonds snapped into place. As both Alphas roared their releases and Jensen felt them fill him up with their seed, a blinding orgasm hit him.

***

When Jensen came back to himself, he was collapsed on top of Jared, and he felt Misha slumped over his back. Both of their knots were still firmly locked into place and he could still feel them emptying themselves inside of him.

“Fuck, how much come do you guys make?” he said with a sleepy chuckle.

“Hey, look who’s awake!” Jared teased. “How are you feeling, my little mate?”

Jensen did a quick mental assessment. “Sore, but good,” Jensen replied giving Jared a quick kiss. “How are you two?”

“I’ve died at gone to heaven,” Misha replied from behind him. “Don’t you dare pull me back to Earth, either of you.”

Jared and Jensen both chuckled at that. Then Jensen just happily snuggled into Jared’s arms and waited out his Alphas’ knots. Once they finally slipped free, Jensen felt a literal deluge of semen slide out of his holes and insisted on an immediate shower.

All three piled into the shower and scrubbed themselves clean, too tired to get up to too much else after the very intense claiming they just went through. Once the bed sheets had been replaced, they snuggled into bed together, Jensen settling between his new mates.

They were tired, but still too keyed up to sleep. “Penny for your thoughts, Jensen,” Misha asked.

“Yeah, how are you doing? Are you still okay with all this?” Jared chimed in.

“It’s a little late to go back now,” Jensen reminded them. “But to answer your questions … yeah, I am okay. More than okay. You guys feel like … home. We just created a little family here today, with just the three of us.”

Running a hand down Jensen’s chest and settling onto his abdomen, Jared looked at him sincerely. “Speaking of family, do you think you might want a pup some day?”

“Or two?” Misha added.

Grabbing Misha’s hand and joining Jared’s, Jensen nodded. “Yeah, someday. Not like immediately, but maybe we can plan for one in time for the next hiatus? I have always wanted kids.”

“How many?” Jared asked. “Between the two of us, I can see us easily having at least a half-dozen pups.”

Jensen laughed. “Hey, as long as I don’t get stuck at home raising them alone, we can have as many as you guys want.”

“Deal,” Jared and Misha agreed simultaneously.

“I guess we’ll need a bigger place then,” Jensen said, his mind racing with thoughts of the future. “Let’s go house hunting after the network press tour is over.”

“Look at you, eager beaver,” Jared teased.

Shrugging, Jensen smiled. “It’s all your fault. Now that I won’t have to hide what I am, I can’t wait to start my life with my two gorgeous mates.”

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is intended to remain a one-shot (in case anyone asks). If I feel like adding on to the story someday, I might, but I make no such promises. I hope you enjoyed it for what it was meant to be - porn with a touch of plot. 
> 
> In case it matters, in regards to how I wrote Jensen's biology, I'm a gay transguy. So, his biology sort of mirrors mine a little (I wish I had 3" but one can dream). Anyway, I just really wanted to write a character with a similar genital structure without them specifically being trans. I hope that makese some sense?


End file.
